Morgana Is Pregnant
by Christina.x
Summary: One-shot. Not really following any storylines of the series or legend or whatever, just a little thing I wrote.


**Title**: Morgana Is Pregnant - One Shot.

**Characters/Pairings**: Morgana/Arthur, Gaius, Gwen.

**Set**: Future!Fic

**Summary**: Not following any legend or whateverz, I just came up with this. Morgana is with child, just a little one-shot fic.

**Notes**: Totally and completely unbeta'd. Srsly. I just go for it, if I make mistakes I make mistakes. Also, please anyone tell me if they imagine the Pushing Daisies narrator telling this? 'Cause I did all the way through. Lawl.

Morgana Is Pregnant

When Arthur had been told, he was over the moon. Shocked, but over the moon. Of course, anyone would be. Everyone had been known to change a little when this certain surprise would spring up. But Arthur, Arthur was a different man.

Morgana was indeed pregnant.

She had told him whilst a battle plan was being discussed. Not the best of places to tell your husband that you are in fact with child. But it had slipped out none the less.

"Here, here and here." Arthur pointed at the table that represented the battle field, miles away from Camelot, "here is where we slaughter—"

"I'm pregnant."

He chose not to go to battle.

X

"When I am not there, there will be a guard present. Morgana." he said simply at breakfast one day, she looked at the food that was set in front of her, gagging slightly. She wasn't in the mood to eat at that moment.

"Arthur, I do not need someone to watch my every move. I am with child, that is all. I will not be treated differently just because I am carrying your baby." she told him, then pushed her plate away. "Gwen take it away, I can't even look at it." she told her maidservant, Gwen frowned and looked at her.

"Morgana you love your soup."

"I know." she said and nothing more, Arthur watched as her plate was taken away, he was slightly worried. But he knew a woman changed during pregnancy, eating habits, body changes and mood changes. He had already had a taste of what the next nine months were to be when Morgana went through those mood changes.

"You must eat, I know this changes you. But you still should eat." he said to her and she smiled a little at his worry.

"I will try tomorrow."

She did not eat her soup the next day.

X

Morgana could not make Arthur change his mind about the guards, she had gave in. Arthur had made sure that he spent as much time as possible with her, but she knew Arthur would be taking the throne soon and he had things to plan. A country to take over.

She was just glad he took out time to be with her, help her with the changes her body seemed to be going through. Gaius of course helped too, supplying her with simple mixtures to ease cramps. One day Morgana had found herself in Gaius' room. Besides cramps and the nausea, something else was bothering her. Something she would rather not say in front of anyone but Gaius. Gaius stood in the awkward silence as Morgana walked over to him, hesitant.

"My lady." he greeted her.

"Gaius I uh, my, I, you see, my…" she stopped and lowered her voice to nothing but a whisper, "breasts are agony."

He laughed, and passed her a vile. Morgana smiled, nothing more was said of it.

X

Morgana was due to give birth anyday now. Arthur was worried. He knew childbirth was not easy, too often had he helped her get up from bed and help her change. Morgana was big and there was a reason for this. Morgana was not to give birth to one child, but two. Two infants that were healthy, she had saw it herself. Morgana had told Arthur of her gifts before she had found out they were wed. She knew that if he did not accept her for who she was, she would not marry him. Arthur accepted her.

"Morgana, I am scared." he whispered, one night in their chambers. She let a smile escape her lips, despite her constant reassurance there was still that worry inside of him. It was hard for one child to be born, he only imagined how hard it would be for two to be born.

"Arthur, I know you are only concerned, but it will be fine. Tell yourself that. I saw it myself." she whispered back to him. They were curled up in the sheets, Arthur holding desperately on to her.

"I know. But a husband is allowed to worry for his wife. A father is allowed to worry for his children."

Two days later, Morgana gave birth to small, healthy twins.

End.


End file.
